roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
JE-112
Personality Quite energetic although only for a short period of time. He finds himself fascinated by anything that relates to science, going from a simple experiment to a live dissection. In a dangerous or frightening situation he seems to keep himself quite calm and collective. He tends to "inspect" everything and everyone without really caring about his safety nor the persons opinion on his actions. Although he's rarely angry or annoyed sometimes he just "losses" himself changing his speech and his course of actions, but this happens only in worst case scenario. All in all, he's a carefree yet cheerful and caring man with a "good tongue" and bad sense of humour. Backstory Cornelius lived in a small, unknown village far away from any towns. He lived mostly with his mother since his father was absent because of the research. He was born from a scientist family so everything that was connected with it intrigued him. Years passed and Cornelius learnt a lot of new things about the human body and the way it operates. One day, out of nowhere, his father came barging it the house grabbing his son and leading him to the basement. After that incident all was a blank to him. All he knew was that his father and mother left him to root in the streets, but they also left him something, a bottle filled with what seemed to be an unknown chemical. Days passed and no one came looking for him. He was just a 10 year old boy, so his knowledge of the world was minimal. After a week or so the boy was already near the gates of death, but to his suprise a man wearing a lab coat approached the boy. For some reason, deep inside his heart, he knew he had to use every bit of strength he had left to run. And he would have done that if only the unknown man wouldn't have offered him something that he couldn't refuse. He offered Cornelius to see his parents and a boy having no other choice accepted the offer. He didn't know where he was taken to nor could anyone let him now, but all that he actually cared about was seeing his father and mother. The same day, when Cornelius was brought to this unknown place, he was sheltered and fed. The man promised the boy that he will have a chance to see his parents tomorrow and he accepted it again. A day passed and the the person came to take the boy. They reached their destination, but after he saw his parents face everything went blank. He remembers it very clearly, how their expression were filled with despair and sadness. And that's when the madness started. The bottle that Cornelius father gave him was filled with some kind of new chemical. It was alive and it almost seemed like it had a mind of his own. So what not better way to test it than on the person that brought it here. Cornelius became the first and last subject of this God forsaken experiment. Every day started of with a dose of the chemical. They didn't try and make it painless for the boy since they thought that other substances might interfere. For some reason the chemical seemed to jamm the operators blood vessels leaving the person breathless, but it didn't seem like he could die. It was as if another living organism provided the host with needed substances. But it was a torment nonetheless. Another thing that the chemical would do is increase the hosts body durability to the point where it could have been compared to steel. Days felt like weeks for Cornelius. There was nothing that he wanted more than to rest, rest from all of this. Another day came, nothing new happened, the same as before, the feeling of drowning, but not being able to die, the flesh itching, but after a moments notice he heard a voice. It was so quite, but he could hear it. It said something like "I'll kill them if you ask", but all he could do was smile at that statement. And just in a second, blank was all he could see. After that he woke up in a town, all dirty, but alive and actually well. He didn't want to question what happened back there in the laboratory nor did he want to remember any of it, but what he did know was that he is not alone anymore, that someone is inside of him, alive and thinking. All he could do now is try and blend in with the other humans, while trying to seek out where his parents are. Resources 13,000$ that he saved up from 5 years of work, an apartment with a medical room installed in it. Equipment / Weaponry Medical Equipment. Specialisations Psychological strength, medical treatment. Quirk 'Endoparasitic infestation:' A quirk which gives the host powers of the infestation. The ability, as shown, gives the user abilities to mutate/render and infect people with a disease. Like any other infection, they can be cure or treated with a particular substance or treatment. Infested mutation: On the course of infection, JE-112 has the ability to mutate/render his body making it more durable, gives him an increase on strength. This form can be used for 6 turns and has a 4 turn cooldown. The status for his increase of power and resistances are: *12kN of natural resistance *18kN of punching strength *600°C and -40°C resistance in temperatures *300kg of lifting strength Plague endoparasites: The ability to transform his body makes him a walking infection. Because of the mutation, his body/skin gets covered in endoparasites which spread via physical contact (open wounds) or if consumed (f. e.: the victim is forced to consume his blood, saliva) the infection will commence leading to 5 stages of infection: *Stage 1. (0 - 10 minutes) The person will start feeling uneasy and will have itch marks on their body. *Stage 2. (10 - 30 minutes ) After the itch marks, the person will get a high fever and will lose their appetite. *Stage 3. (30 minutes - 1 hour) The person will start getting "unbearable" headaches losing their sleep time and they will receive swollen lymph glands on their body. *Stage 4. (1 - 3 hours) After the 1st hour the swollen lymph glands will start to pop and release acid (pH 0.5) which will inflict pain on the skin. *Stage 5. (3 - 4 hours) After the lymph glands all popped, the user will start feeling a lot of pain in their stomach. The pH scale of their stomach acid decreases to -3 and starts burning their insides. Eventually the user gastric acids pH will return to 3-4, but they will have their insides damaged leaving them with a daily routine of vomiting, have one of their body parts paralyzed and lose their ability to speak. The plague endoparasites can deal with 100°C of heat and -20°C of cold once inside the victims body. If the person gets infected, it can be treated by a operation. Once cured, the person will have left over symptoms for twice the time when they received it. Suppression endoparasites: As his plague endoparasites, he has the ability to infect people with yet another virus by virtue of physical contact (wounds) and if consumed. It has two stages of infection leading to suppression of quirks: *Stage 1. (0 - 4 turns) As the suppressive endoparasites enter the victims body they will instantly start suppressing the quirks strength. All the quirks that are two ranks above it can't be suppressed, one rank above 10%, equal ranks 20%, lower rankings 40%. *Stage 2. (4 - 8 turns) If the person doesn't get this infection treated by the 4th turn they'll have their quirk suppressed by a higher value. Two ranks above won't work, higher by one rank 20%, equal by 40%, rank lower 60%. The suppressive endoparasites can be treated by the saliva of the infector when he's in his human form. It will also evaporate after the 8th turn returning the infecteds quirk power levels to its main. This ability cannot be used against users who have mutation quirks. Versatility: The user uses endoparasitic mutation to increase his strength and durability while also gaining the advantage in his quirk when he gets the chance to infect them with his suppressive and plague endoparasites.